Para decir te quiero se necesita un helado
by Marynaa
Summary: Aquiii mi Segundoo fic espero que les gustee  jaja quiero review porfa  D


_Holaa~ gracias x leer mi SEGUNDO FIC jaja espero que les guste como el otro HONEY HONEY DRACO, bueno espero que lo disfruten, los personajes no me pertenecen jajja mmm... ah esta historia se la de dico a una de mis autoras favoritas BlackAthena66 espero que te agrade jeje :P _

_ lo que esta escrito asi _

_/son pensamientos/_

_Muchas gracias por leer y sin mas que decir comienzen =D _

* * *

><p><strong> Para decir, te quiero se necesita un helado.<strong>

Un joven iba caminando hacia la sala de menesteres, para estar tranquila lejos del alboroto, provocado por toda y digo TODA la casa de Grifindor, ya que recién le habían ganado a la casa de Hufflepof, en Quidich. Llego al frente de la gran puerta cuando se encontró con su ex-enemigo Draco Malfoy, rubio platinado, ojos grises atrayentes, buenos músculos, y ahora un poco extraño.

-Hola Hermione

-Hola Draco /_es__raro__hablarle__por__su__nombre/_pensó la joven

_-_¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la sala, para relajarme del alboroto, un rato y vs.?

-Nada

-…

-…

-Ah, quieres helado?

-De que?

-Chocolate

-…. Bueno

-Entremos /_es__muy__guapo/_

Mientras comían el helado…

-/_que__rico__helado,__como__le__digo,__que__la__quiero,__que__linda__se__ve,__su__pelo__rizado__y__castaño,__ojos__color__miel,__lindas__curvas__y__muy__pero__muy__buena__delantera/_

Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, grises contra mieles, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, hasta que sus labios estaban a solo 3 milímetros de distancia.

Cuando lo notaron se pusieron muy colorados, Draco al tratar alejarse cae, arriba de Hermione, derramando todo el helado, que había.

-Ah, esta muy frió

-Ups lo siento mucho /_aunque__… __se__ve__muy__tentadora/_

Hermione tenia helado de la cabeza a los pies, al tener una musculosa (remera blusa o como lo digan en su país), un poco de chocolate mancho sus… bien formados pechos.

Draco se fue acercando, más y mas, hasta otra vez quedar a pocos centímetros, mirándose mutuamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar allí mirándola sin hacer nada, sin probar sus labios. Pero no quería hacerlo, temía estropear el momento, romper la magia que se sentía en el ambiente. Cuan complicado era el amor…mucho más que las misiones con los mortifagos, más que capturar a algún sangre sucia, más que cualquier pelea que hubiera tenido nunca. El amor no dependía solamente de él, dependía de dos personas. No era como tomar una decisión y listo. Tenía que estar totalmente seguro de los sentimientos de Hermione para hacer cualquier cosa, aunque ella le estuviera mirando con deseo, aunque sus ojos color miel pidieran a gritos más contacto físico, un beso.

El no sabía nada de esa clase de amor, nunca lo había experimentado, y era una de esas cosas que no te enseñan en ningún libro mágico o ninguna escuela para magos. Era cosa de jóvenes lo de seguir los instintos, él era del otro bando, no tenía tanta confianza para andarse con juegos, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, perdido en ese angelical rostro.

Hermione se impacientó, esperaba desde hace mucho un beso, pero nunca llegaba. Estaba segura de que en la mirada de Draco veía unas ganas locas de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, no era tonta, podía sentirlo, y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel que no se decidiera. /_Maldito__Sangre__pura__pensó_/. Luego no pudo esperar más, tanto rato en esa posición, tomo una decicion se inclinó hacia delante y logró su meta, su deseo. Su beso.

En cuanto Hermione empezó el beso, Draco se encendió, como si le hubiera despertado por fin de su trance. La tumbó bajo el presionando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior dejando pequeñas marquitas. Ella flotaba en su nube, no se lo podía creer, ¿verdaderamente podía haberse enamorado de Draco? ¡¿Se había enamorado de un Sangre pura? Si, se dijo, para qué mentir. Abrazó al chico presionando sus cuerpos calientes, recorrió su espalda con las manos bajo su camiseta negra. El Joven profundizó el beso, sin embargo la chica todavía no le había dejado terminar, y pidió con la lengua. Hermione estaba un poco perdida, no sabía qué debía hacer, era su primer beso. Al notar la insistente lengua de Draco, abrió la boca para facilitarle la entrada. Malfoy recorrió la cavidad, memorizando ese dulce sabor de la chica del trío dorado. Estaba extasiado y comenzó con caricias por el cuello de la muchacha lamiendo allá donde allá un poco de ese rico y frío helado.

Esta se estremecía a su paso como si de corriente eléctrica se tratase. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia al comprobar que realmente nadie había tocado nunca su piel como él lo estaba haciendo, que ningún otro había tenido la posibilidad de saborear su dulce gusto, y tenía la certeza de que mientras él siguiese con vida eso no cambiaría, al menos él no lo permitiría.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus actos, en saborear el helado de sus pechos mientras sacaba la musculosa, acariciar su cabello castaño, besar sus labios, y mirarla con concentración a la cara. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, ahogaba gemidos de excitación. Deseaba a ese hombre, y lo deseaba ahora. Quería que la hiciera suya, y lo iba a conseguir.

Las manos de la brujita, sensuales y suaves, levantaban lentamente la camiseta del rubio, hasta que por fin Draco levantó los brazos y en un movimiento, la prenda yacía en el suelo al lado del pote de helado. Al poco tiempo la musculosa de Hermione también estuvo fuera.

Ahora los dos sentían perfectamente el cuerpo caliente del otro, sus formas. Sus sentimientos eras muy fuertes.

Hermione sentía que cada vez se acercaba el momento más difícil, y se sentía patosa y nerviosa. No tenía información sobre el sexo. _/Sus__amigos...__¿qué__pensarían__Harry__y__Ron__si__la__vieran__ahí?/_ No le dio tiempo a pensar, cuando sintió la mano de Draco entrando por su ropa interior, intentando separarla de ella. ¿Cuándo le había sacado los pantalones? Ahora la situación peligraba más aun. Se sentía desprotegida, insegura. Tenía que decírselo, y cuando los dedos del Brujo se metieron en sus braguitas blancas, pegó un respingo.

-¡Espera!- gritó a tiempo de que Draco no avanzara más.

El Joven la miró extrañado. A lo mejor había ido muy rápido... A lo mejor Hermione no quería eso...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intentando parecer calmado, pero no lo estaba. Estaba caliente, hambriento de su cuerpo, y tenía su caramelo justo delante suyo.

-Yo...soy virgen.- informó ingenua. ¿Y si Draco le rechazaba ahora? Podía ser que no quisiera meterse en problemas despojando lo más puro que tenía una chica. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Pero para su sorpresa, Draco empezó a reír.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo entre sonrisas.

-De verdad? estaba pasmada. Rápidamente el rubor fue llegando a sus mejillas. Había quedado realmente como una boba.

-Sí, por supuesto. Era sabido- le sonrió de forma arrebatadora. Parecía que estaba tranquilo y seguro, quizá un poco arrogante, pero la arrogancia de Draco era cálida.

- Se nota en tus movimientos.

Hermione se avergonzó. Claro, cómo no iba a notarlo, había sido una tonta diciéndoselo. Desvió los ojos, buscando un punto de la sala donde poder desviar su mirada. Pero la mano del rubio platinado, acaricio su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No pasa nada-río nuevamente-.

Eso no es importante- susurró con calidez para después posar un suave beso en los labios de Grenger.

Se puso contenta. No pudo evitarlo, y para borrar el llanto lo abrazó con fuerza, como si le fuera la vida en ello, dejando salir un débil "gracias, Draco" sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Aspiró el aroma de Hermione y no pudo evitar besar su cuello, nuevamente absorto por el deseo y la excitación. Ahora ella también estaba más segura, y sabía que podía dejarse llevar en las manos de Malfoy. Y así lo hizo.

Entonces las ansias de Draco, se hicieron más fuertes y abundantes.

El corpiño que tapaba los atributos de la chica voló por los aires. Los boxer que cubrían al amiguito del oji gris siguieron tuvieron el mismo final y el destino de las bragas de Grenger no fue muy distinto.

De pronto se vieron completamente desnudos, como Merlín los trajo al mundo con ojos llameantes, recorriendo con sus miradas el cuerpo del otro, tocando donde quisieran. Malfoy recorrió el vientre de Grenger con sus labios, con sus besos, mientras sujetaba sus caderas. Esta solo alcanzaba a gemir, a retorcerse de placer. Se sentía querida de verdad. Luego subió lentamente a sus pechos, repitiendo los besos, delicado, como si la chica que tenía debajo en sus brazos pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si solo fuese un sueño provocado por su soledad. Hermione le acarició los cabellos.

No, no iba a desaparecer, no era un sueño, había encontrado realmente a la persona que le sacaría de su soledad. Y no pudo resistirlo más. Entre ternura y amor, procedió, aunque no sin antes avisarle.

-¿Estas lista?- susurró con voz ronca.

-S-sí- afirmó. Luego sus piernas fueron abriéndose, dejando a Draco paso. El sonrió, poniéndose en posición.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparada para cualquier cosa. Había leído y escuchado que la primera vez era doloroso, y no se equivocaba para nada. Lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte presión, luego interpretó que Draco había comenzado a introducirse en ella. Tenía miedo.

Metió su miembro lentamente. Quería ser muy cuidadoso y evitar el dolor lo más posible. Para que se relajara, la besarla por el cuello. Logró su cometido.

Se sentía más tranquila. Sabía que Draco no quería dañarla, que tenía miedo de que le doliera, pero tarde o temprano pasaría, y quiso que fuera temprano. Se aferró a la espalda del joven y lo obligó a avanzar más. Draco capto la señal de Hermione y siguió avanzando. Lo hizo de una vez, pero luego el placer le obligó a repetir el movimiento, y otra vez, y otra.

En la primera embestida, Hermione aguantó el dolor. Sintió como dentro de ella como algo se rompía. También que un líquido se desplazaba por su inferior. Era sangre. Las siguientes embestidas no fueron menos dolorosas. Sentía una quemazón increíble en su parte íntima y eso realmente no le desagradaba del todo, porque, oculto tras el dolor de la primera vez, notaba el placer, que, poco a poco, tras unas cuantas embestidas, disfrutó.

Ahora lo sentía, y era maravilloso. Su pecho gritaba por más aire, y de su garganta salían fuertes gemidos de placer, que tambien contenían el nombre de su amado.

Los gemidos llegaron a los oídos de Draco. Capto que había superado el dolor y se alegró, y se excitó aun más al oír su nombre entre gritos de placer.

Poco a poco las embestidas fueron cesando, Draco no aguantaba más, sentía que muy pronto llegaría al clímax, y no pudo contenerse cuando el semen fue expulsado sin poder salir de la chica de ojos mieles que tanto le gustaba.

Ella lo sintió, igualmente extasiada. Había llegado, a su clímax, aunque eso ella no lo noto ya que una ola de placer más grande que las otras recorrió su columna obligándola a arquearse. El último gemido salió potente de sus labios. Y luego, una sensación húmeda en su interior...

-Lo siento, no he salido a tiempo- Le comento Malfoy.

Grenger sonrió sudada y con cansancio. Él le dio un beso en los labios y luego la liberó tirándose como si nada a su lado. Los dos estaban muy contentos, y no pudieron reprimir una risita, con un sonrojo.

-Draco...

-Hermione..

-Te quiero… no mejor dicho te AMO

-Yo también te quiero te AMO, quédate conmigo

-Si Draco hoy, mañana, pasado, por siempre, me quedare contigo.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado, quiciera ver muchos Review, porfa muchos muchoss ya que eso me hace querer escribir mas y mas =D y que la gente disfrute de un rato de lectura. bye bye los quiere muchoo Marynaa<strong>


End file.
